reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffalo Rifle
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The is the most powerful rifle in the game (not counting DLC weapons), but also has the lowest ammo capacity, holding just a single round. Shooting small animals with the rifle, such as skunks, rabbits, and armadillos or any type of bird, (except vultures) will destroy the animal (within a 20 foot radius), rendering them unable to be skinned. When used in Dead-eye mode, only one shot can be marked before the Dead-eye session ends and the shot is fired. Acquisition Single Player *It can be purchased from any Gunsmith after completing Master Hunter Rank 5. ''Undead Nightmare'' *It can be obtained after saving Escalera from an Undead invasion. Multiplayer *suck my cock Tips and Tricks *Be careful when using the Buffalo Rifle in Level 2 Dead-Eye Targeting mode as it is a one-shot rifle and painting the target in any location will cause Marston to fire it off right away. Even being the most powerful rifle, if the shot is not placed in the center mass, or the head, the target can survive. *It may take two shots to kill the legendary animals instead of the one shot for almost everything else. (If you target the head it will drop them) *When hunting dangerous game, the single shot capacity and slow rate of fire make it critical to get a head shot since there may not be time to reload and place a second shot if the animal survives. *In Multiplayer in gang matches this gun is sometimes available, but it has only about 5 rounds to start. An ammo chest will refill almost 15 rounds. *May be a glitch, but if the user can pull the trigger fast enough, the rifle will skip its reload animation and fire another shot immediately for as many times as the trigger is pulled. Useful against grizzly bears in a pinch. *When using in Multiplayer, always aim for the head. Doing so will ensure your enemy is dispatched. Hitting them in the torso takes 2 hits to kill, easily enough time for them to put you down with a pistol, or another rifle. The Buffalo Rifle does, however, often stagger the enemy in question, buying a little time to get the second shot out if you didn't manage the headshot. Trivia *The Buffalo Rifle is modeled after the real world Sharps 1874 long range rifle with a 34" octagon barrel with a Vernier rear sight , Global front sight and double set triggers and fires 50-90 sharps. For more information about this real world weapon, please visit the Wikipedia page: Sharps rifle. * A glitch exists for the in singleplayer: if Marston has the bandolier equipped and has more than 120 rifle rounds, shooting it will bring it down to 99 rounds. The opposite can also occur, causing Marston to temporarily hold more than 200 bullets. After going under 200 however, the glitch seems to end. *Though challenging, it is possible to get the Buffalo rifle soon after unlocking the Master Hunter Challenges. Doing so will make the game much easier by having an accurate, high powered, long range rifle near the start. *Similar to that of the Springfield Rifle, any character wielding the Buffalo Rifle will stay standing until they have finished reloading the weapon, which is when they will pop back into cover. *The Buffalo rifle is not as effective in "Undead Nightmare", because most weapons can kill the undead with just one shot to the head. Because the weapon only holds one round, it's usefulness in-game is severely limited. The player is better off using another rifle or repeater. *In multiplayer, the buffalo rifle seems to have downgraded, as it takes slightly longer to reload after every shot. Gallery File:Sharps_1874_RDR_3.jpg|Marston With the Buffalo Rifle BuffaloRifle.jpg Trophies/Achievements The can be used to unlock the following achievements. ---- ---- ---- Related Content es:Fusil de caza Category:Rifles Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Redemption Weapons